


Wish You Were Here

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), The King's Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "No calls, no interruption, no emergencies, nothing," Mallory had smiled, pulling him into his lap, kissing him slowly, hands running up his sides. "Between the lot of them, the world can wait."





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stebeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/gifts).



> Thank you for being such a wonderful listener and co-conspirator. I'm a very lucky duck to have made your acquaintance x
> 
> Can be taken as a sequel to [Tesco Liminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908877) but can be read without it. General idea still stands.

The sun-warmed floorboards feel heavenly under his bare feet and Conrad cannot help the happy smile that stretches his lips when he leans on the railing and looks out to the beach. Over the multicoloured blobs in the sea, the parasailers glide serenely against the cotton white clouds. Salt tinged wind caresses his bare skin, and he tilts his face heavenward. There could be no denying that they were in paradise now.

Eeking out a quick getaway had not been his idea; surprisingly enough, it was Mallory's who had announced the moment their private plane taxied off the runway in Sydney, that he had secured them a pocket of three days grace before they were needed back in London for whatever their respective agencies had in store for them.

"No calls, no interruption, no emergencies, nothing," Mallory had smiled, pulling him into his lap, kissing him slowly, hands running up his sides. "Between the lot of them, the world can wait."

Conrad runs his thumb over his lips, heart fluttering with happiness at the memory of what they got up to in the sleeping quarters on the plane. For all that Eggsy had teased him about dating Mallory, clearly not seeing himself with Galahad, the man had a romantic streak a mile wide. And looking over the vista from their private bungalow, he can't help but feel like he is the luckiest duck to be the object of Mallory's affections.

"What do you think?"

Conrad turns, breath catching in his throat which he quickly smoothes into a cough. He deftly hides his smile behind his hand. Mallory waggles his eyebrows, stepping out onto the balcony next to him, making a turn to show off the absolutely hideous Hawaiian patterned shirt he has on and the, for lack of better descriptives, neon green Speedos. Gone was his prim and proper, utterly dressed to the bespoke nines lover, and here was...

"Yes?" Mallory grins, hands on his hips, posing. "Good?"

"If I let you out into public like this, I'll never forgive myself," Conrad says eventually, the laughter tumbling out of him. He drags Mallory back into the privacy of their room, shutting the sliding door behind them. His skin pebbles under the sudden cool air from the air-conditioning unit, but it doesn't distract him from pulling Mallory with him when he back walks and falls onto their bed. "No one gets to see you like this," He murmurs, running a hand up his chest, fingers carding through the hairs. 

"Mm, possessive," Mallory hums, clear eyes bright with mischief. "I think I like this about you."

"You like everything about me," Conrad chuckles, biting his bottom lip. Mallory leans down, brushing their mouths together, teasing the barest of a kiss. 

"That's very true," He breathes. With a heavy, deliberate drag of his hand up Conrad's sun-heated skin, he presses down under his ribs. "Want to know what I love best about you?"

He pulls away, shrugging off the dreadful Hawaiian abomination. Conrad pushes his hair out of his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows to watch his lover strip. With happy peals of laughter, he follows suit in getting naked. It's time for their vacation to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
